


Everyone Has One

by maramcreates



Series: The Denerim Market District Project (DMDP) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Geeky, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramcreates/pseuds/maramcreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa joins Marian and Evelyn in the pursuit of a particular vice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has One

**Author's Note:**

> a) Inspired by the Dreamwidth Playersofthedas community Prompt #5 Vice (Everyone has a Vice).  
> b1) Universe: The Denerim Market District Project (DMDP)  
> b2) This is part of a slightly larger though incomplete work (the prompt was too tantalizing to ignore ^_^ !)

"Hello all," Elissa pulled out an empty chair to the communal table, "sorry for being the last one here again."

She sat down, and put her bag in her lap.  
"Had some trouble tearing yourself away then?" Marian quipped, as Evelyn grinned in silence.  
Elissa chuckled, "You know me too well," her fingers toyed with the drawstring of her bag, "what can I say?"  
"You can start by telling us if you've finally finished your project and moved on, for Andraste's sake," Marian was on a roll today.  
Elissa smiled. She looked forward to their weekly meetings, short as they were. The time the three of them, Warden, Champion, and Inquisitor, spent together did wonders for her sanity. The constant back and forth with Marian, and the grounding presence of Evelyn, gave her a sense of belonging. _Everyone needs friends_ , Leliana had reminded her. Elissa knew the wisdom in the suggestion, though was at a loss on how to go about meeting people again. She had spent so many years traveling alone, that she scarcely remembered how to make friends.  
Evelyn had noticed. _Or perhaps, Leliana had recruited her_ , Elissa considered. One day, in seeming innocence, Evelyn asked for her.  
 _  
"Marian and I were wondering if you had a moment to help us with something?" Evelyn had asked.  
Without hesitation, Elissa replied, "Of course, what do you need?"  
Evelyn's eyes flashed too quickly for Elissa to catch their meaning, but long enough that she had sudden sense of foreboding. She had just foolishly agreed to do something for the two most notorious tricksters in Denerim.  
Before Elissa could change her mind, Evelyn had her in tow.  
They arrived at the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim's Market District. Evelyn smiled at Elissa before entering, amplifying her dread.  
"Marian!" Evelyn called and was greeted by a wave from across the crowded room. Evelyn turned to Elissa, "come on, she's got a booth waiting for us."  
Elissa sat dutifully in the booth, and Evelyn followed, trapping her.  
Marian grinned at Elissa and asked, "Seeing as how you are here, I assume that means that you've agreed to help us?"  
Elissa sighed, there was no point in delaying the inevitable, "I did, but I hope that it's nothing I would object to participating in."  
Marian and Evelyn looked at each other in practiced innocence, and Marian asked, "Do you think that Elissa would have a problem with our request?"  
"Oh, absolutely not," she replied.  
They both turned their gazes back to Elissa, and Marian continued, "We need a third leg for a little group we're putting together, and we think that you'd be a great addition. What do you say?"  
Elissa's suspicions, still high, prompted her response, "What sort of group?"  
"Oh, just a gathering of like minded enthusiasts, celebrating a particular vice."  
"What sort of vice?" Elissa pressed, not liking where the conversation was headed.  
Evelyn placed a soft ball in Elissa's hand, and Elissa looked at it in confusion. Finally, she ventured, "Yarn?"  
"Knitting," Marian replied.  
"Or crocheting, if you prefer," Evelyn added.  
Elissa laughed at the absurdity of the situation she found herself in. Knitting? "You two are starting a knitting group?"  
"That's our vice," Evelyn grinned.  
"So it seems," Elissa smiled.  
Marian leaned forward, "So, are you in?"  
"I'm in," she grinned._  
  
"So have you?" Marian asked in exasperation.  
Elissa shook herself of the memory, "I'm sorry?" She pulled herself back to the store she was in, _Daisies and Kittens - an emporium of twines and other yarns._  
"Have you finally moved on to a different project?" Marian repeated.  
Elissa pulled out a shawl from her bag, "I finished weaving in the ends yesterday, but I haven't blocked it yet."  
Marian and Evelyn set down their own knitting to better admire the shawl, each feeling the yarn and nodding at the overall effect of the completed piece.  
Elissa continued, "As for what I'm working on now," she pulled a series of needles and a fresh ball of yarn from her bag, "I think I'm going to go with a simple hat."  
"Good call," Evelyn approved, "you'll need a short project after the shawl."  
Marian nodded, "Hopefully the hat won't take as long. Knowing you though, I'm sure you'll manage to find a way."  
Elissa smiled at the the circle of friends she's managed to land in, and picked up her needles to cast on.  
"Everyone has a vice, right?" Elissa chuckled.

 


End file.
